Theory:The Story Of The King
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the King actually did all of that to Maxon and America?Have you ever wondered if he really did love Maxon?Read this one-shot to discover the hidden reason and a journal entry from the King!Including his dying wish!Rated T only because the book is Rated T and this is basically part of the book!DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything,all rights to Kiera Cass!


**Hey guys!I haven't written ALL week,well,no I didn't die,but the internet at my house like shut down and it only got fixed today!I also just HAD to write this or I probably wouldn't have made it to sunday,have you seen the maze runner?It's so cool!When I find time I might write a Jelsa fanfic!What do you think about that?Anyways Bye!**

Theory:The Truth Behind King Clarkson

What if really,King Clarkson was doing what was best for Prince Maxon and America?What if the King was really wanting America to win the entire time?What if all the things the king did were really tests for the couple?What if the King isn't as bad as we see him?What if we really knew what he was really doing?What he was really planning?What if there was a hidden journal entry that explained all of that?What if he DID hate the castes?

_December 28th,11:00pm_

_I don't know why,but with the final 2 ladies left in The Selection,it won't be too long till it's all over,and my son will get the wife he's deserved,but,something,anything could go wrong in the next few days,and I am most certain something WILL go wrong on the day of my son's engagement,I could I doubt anyone will miss me,considering the foul things I've done,and I have to admit,some of those things were a bit stupid,but not without reason..._

_In truth I love my son,and want only the best for him,anyone would think that my favorite is a powerful women like Elise or a high casted model like Celeste,or even that Sweetheart,Kriss,but in truth,it's America._

_Some people would be quite confused,but that's why I'm going to write this down,this is not some secret I want that will go to my grave._  
_Someone HAS to know._

_My mother and father,the former King and Queen of Illea,didn't have the greatest marriage,and were quite unhappy,It would be a nightmare for me knowing my son had a unfaithful marriage.I want him to be happy,I want him to experience what it feels like to be I've tested him,as one of the strongest forces against him,I was his biggest obstacle,love isn't an easy walk in the park,it's something you work hard for,and therefore I need to teach him that._

_My favorite's America,she's been my favorite since the beginning,why?It's quite difficult to explain,so i'll go from the start,when I first saw America I saw a One,you could clearly tell she wasn't going for the crown,or even for Maxon,but for her family,that's the 1# characteristic every queen should have,so I made it my mission from the beginning,for America to win._

_I will never remember the day America brought her maids to the safe room,it made me so she was my pick,she already felt like a daughter to me.I mean,on the outside my face was a disapproved scowl,but on the inside,I really was so proud of her._

_The girl really is a fighter,taking her maids to safety,running out to her friend during the caning and helping us with the alliance with the princess of Italy,what kind of stupid King wouldn't like her?_

_She needs to be the Queen,really,Maxon NEEDS my son was hard,hardest thing I've ever done,but I wanted America to fear me,I wanted to be her obstacle,so Maxon could prove his love to night of America's Caste-removal presentation on the report when the rebels came,the really do not realize,THERE ARE CAMERAS IN THE SAFE ROOM._

_So yes,I saw what they did,and heard what they said, I knew that I almost killed my son,but I didn't, I needed them to think it was the last night she was there,so she could see what she really ment to scars aren't punishments,they're test results._

_I saw them go on the roof,do they really no know there's cameras?There's one hint in that part,if I knew they were on the roof,don't you think I would have come sooner?If I really didn't want America to win I would've come sooner so they wouldn't confess any feelings towards eachother,to make Maxon love her even more?_

_Another thing I did,setting America up with that prisoner,even THAT was risky,so I was glad she did what I had planned,It was hard for me to NOT smile when she gave me those jewels.I've been acting this whole time._

_When I was NOT acting was when America was doing those commercials,I was so mad she wouldn't just say she loved him,I wanted it to be over that minute,I thought that was the final phase,but it wasn't._

_I don't thaink anyone would ever believe me that I have been rooting for America this whole time,but they don't have too.I know the truth._

_One of the other reasons I like America,I was poking around Maxon's room the other day,do you know what I saw?In the top drawer of Maxon's dresser I saw,a paper for removing the hates the castes and really I think Maxon does only America could help him with that._

_Your probably wondering,why would you not like the castes?If you don't like them,how come you haven't removed them?I don't like the castes,I despised them actually,one of the reasons they aren't removed is I can't,I need to give my son that accomplishment,I want it to be finished,if I started working on it when I found out how bad they really are,I wouldn't still be alive to finish it,I don't have the mental ability to take them away either,but America does._

_The final test I did is,when America's father died,the final test was so Maxon could see what he would be without her,nothing._

_I have done many things in my life,but finding love for my son is probably the greatest,I'll probably be dead in the next few days,but I just want them both to know I love them,I don't know alot about love,but I do know what it feels and looks like to love._

_-King Clarkson Schreave Of Illea_

**Did this change your opinion?Did you like it?Did this change your thoughts on King Clarkson?Do you want one of these in Kota's Pov?Anyways,that's all for today!Bye!**


End file.
